Once upon a broken heart
by Bebbe5
Summary: What if Kisshu, instead of Mark, had saved Ichigo giving his own life?
1. Sacrificing again

First of all, thank you for all the reviews. I decided to re-upload this chapter, due to the many punctuation mistakes which, believe me, aren't my fault. I didn't know how to use fanfiction. net yet.

Now that I understood, I hope you'll like more the first fanfiction I've ever written about Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 1

The battle had come to an end. The war had passed. The only witnesses of the final fight, except for the practically destroyed hall, was the bodies of a green haired alien and of two teens, a black haired boy and a pink haired girl, with their hands linked.

The black one stirred a bit and, after a little bit, opened his brown eyes, facing the girl, still dressed up as a cat.

"Ichigo!" he gasped, surprised.

The girl didn't give any hint of movement. The boy tried to shake her, but without a result. He put his face to her but didn't hear the air coming out of her mouth. She wasn't breathing.

'Oh no' he thought, despaired. He tried to feel her heart beating, but, even that, didn't give any hint of life.

"No, no. Ichigo, wake up! COME ON, WAKE UP! PLEASE!" he shouted as tears ran over his cheeks.

"It's useless to shout." Said a calm voice behind his back "She's gone."

Turning, the boy saw Kisshu approaching.

"YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOUR AND OF YOUR FRIENDS!" shouted Masaya, even more despaired.

Kisshu didn't say anything, but kept coming near.

"DON'T COME HERE! DON'T TOUCH HER!"

The beautiful alien walked a little bit more. Then he stopped, not very far from the couple.

"As you wish." He replied calm, but with a hint of sadness. "You must promise me that you'll do everything I'll tell you, though. It's the only way if you want to see Ichigo alive again."

"What do you want to do?" asked the other, a little suspicious.

As a response, Kisshu touched his own heart with a hand and clenched it like he wanted to rip it away. Drops of sweat covered his face, while Masaya watched at him, still not knowing what the alien was up to. Then, with a terrible cry, Kisshu took back his hand, clinging something shiny.

'Aqua mew' was Masaya's first thought.

"T.. ta.. take it." Said Kisshu with a barely audible voice as, shaking from head to toes,

He fell on his knees.

"B.. Bring it near her heart and then.. wait."

Masaya was a little bit hesitant, but it lasted only a few moments, because he took immediately the shiny sphere, then posed it on Ichigo's heart.

Meanwhile Kisshu had totally collapsed, holding a hand to his chest where the wound that Deep Blue had inflicted him had reopened and was fiercely bleeding.

Feeling that his strength was finishing, the alien looked up at Ichigo's face and managed to see, for the last time, that pair of pink eyes of which he was so enamored , before he lost all his senses.

END OF THE CHAPTER

Better now, isn't it?

Kisses

Bebbe5


	2. Lies

A/N: Well first of all, I want to apologize for making you wait so long, but I had too many fanfictions to update for my Italian website and I decided to suspend this one, since it was only at the beginning.

As a second, I want to thank the three readers who had left their reviews:

**Ryous fan girl: **Thank you very much for your precious advices. Believe me, I was so eager to publish this story that, while translating it in Italian, I forgot to change the name of Mark and of the Mew Aqua. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm glad that you liked my story and I count on your advices whenever you'll give me them.

**Howling4Fun: **Thank you for the support, it means very much to me. The fact that you're happy to see Masaya puts me in an embarrassing position, but you'll find out why from the end of this chapter. Hope to hear you again.

**Kisshufan4ever:** your enthusiastic review was the one which made me decide to start to update again. Thank you very much and I want you to know that I'm not a person who leaves things unfinished, whatever happens, ok? Thank you.

Now let's go.

Chapter 2

"Ah, what happened?" This was the question which was in the head of all those who had remained outside of the space ship. It was weird actually, feeling broken from head to toe, or even being dead a moment, and waking up full of energy the next one.

The fact was really abnormal especially for Pie and Taruto who, even if aware of the Aqua Mew, weren't very informed of its potential.

"Wow, it's prodigious , I can't believe that it would have managed to bring back people to life too" said Taruto incredulous looking at his hands and touching the scar which Pie's attack had left him.

"And it's not all, look at the city" answered Pie.

"Unbelievable! If we'd asked the help of the girls from the beginning, probably we wouldn't have reached this point. Just a little bit of this water and also our planet will come back to life." Taruto sounded sorry to have formulated those conclusions when everything had already happened.

"Yeah, you and Kisshu were right, I should have... Wait a moment: where is Kisshu?"

"I dont know, I saw him disappear a little bit before you unleashed that Chimera animal" said Taruto with an accusing tone

"Maybe he's with the old hag on the spaceship."

Pie looked at his little brother, a mixture of guilt and indecision dwelling in his eyes: actually Taruto hadn't heard the piercing scream of Ichigo , because he was already dead. The alien knew that that scream was connected with the death of someone and, since the only two people on the spaceship beyond Ichigo were Kisshu and Deep Blue he had had no difficulty to understand who wasn't living anymore.

"Yes, you're right, let's go up and see what happened" said Pie after some minutes of silence.

"Ok"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey, where are they going?" asked Mew Purin who had seen the two aliens flying towards the spaceship.

"Let's follow them, come on." said Minto.

So the entire Mew mew team (along with Ryan and Keichiiro,who in the meanwhile had reached the place) mounted on the spaceship behind Pie and Taruto.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the meanwhile on the spaceship, Ichigo was regaining her consciousness.

"Mhm... Where I am? What place is this?" Her gaze started to clear more and more, revealing the face of the person she had feared to have lost forever.

"MASAYA! YOU'RE ALIVE! IT'S YOU!" She cried, launching herself in her boyfriends arms.

He hugged her back and kissed her.

Ichigo believed to be living a dream, a so beautiful one that it had made her forget that there was someone else in the room, someone who had gave his life for her not one, but two times.

"Oh, Ichigo, I'm so happy you're alive, I was afraid I'd lost you, when I saw you dead I felt like my heart had broken."

"W w- what? I was dead? But.. if you say so.. how can I be alive?"

"Well.. you see... I saved you" said Masaya.

END OF THE CHAPTER.

Wow, a turning point! Masaya has told Ichigo that he was the one who had saved her.

What will happen next?

Hope you all liked it.


	3. A ray of hope

N/A Well, this time it didn't take me a year to update. Now I'm in America, in Indianapolis, where I'm relaxing all day long and keeping on writing my stories.

First of all I want to thank:

**Taffy Gregorovich:** well, I must apologize too. I've answered rudely, while you just wanted to give me some advice. It was just a bad moment, because my English teacher (the real illiterate in the whole thing [I mean, outlaw, for her, meant slave]) had just told me that an English project I made in Istanbul didn't count anything for her, in order to give me the final mark. Thank you for making me notice about Ryan/Ryou, I'll be more careful from now on.

**Howling4fun:** Thank you for your faith. It means very much to me, since I'm an Italian confronting for the first time with a long story in this language. I'm glad you liked my style, I've to admit that I thought it was a little bit childish at the beginning. For the IC thing: I don't know what do you think about Masaya, but he will change a bit in the next chapters. Hope you'll enjoy the story.

**Mew mew 124: **that's what I've always said, Kisshu's the best, why is she so blind? Hope you'll keep on liking my story, thanks for the review.

**Softballchik43: **I've updated, I've updated, I've updated. Glad you liked this.

**RomeoTailandJulietHeart: **of course he will pay, justice forever and ever. Thanks for the review.

**Kisshufan4ever: **Hi, I'm sorry I didn't answer to your messages, but I thought that the best answer was an update. Thank you for your strong support, I hope I'll be worthy of it.

And now, let's start.

Chapter 3

_"W - w- what? I was dead?__ But..__ if you say so... How can I be aliv__e?__?"_

_"Well.. you see.. I saved you". said Masaya__._

Ichigo looked at him astonished:

"You? Excuse me, how were you able to do that?"

Masaya desperately scanned his mind for a convincing answer. He had hoped in a different reaction, a rain of thanks from the girl, a kiss maybe, but certainly he didn't expect such a question.

'What do I tell her now?' he thought "Well... I... you know.. I took a little bit of Mew Aqua from my body and gave it to you." He said without breathing, hoping that his voice didn't betray his concern.

Ichigo stared at him, but after a second threw herself in his arms, her eyes bright with tears.

"You're an idiot. Don't you dare do it again. You could have died and I would never have forgiven myself".

"I'm the one who could never have forgiven himself for your death. But now, stop crying, the important thing is that we're here, safe and unharmed."

"Yes, you're right, it's all over. Thank you for saving me, I love you so much." Said the girl with a big smile on her face.

"Me too, Ichigo, a lot."

Their faces was slowly getting nearer, their noses were almost touching but...

"ICHIGO!" A yellow hurricane had just stormed into the room and had launched itself in the girl's arms.

"Purin, stop, I'm choking. Girls, help!" Said Ichigo towards the rest of the group who had just entered in the hall. Their faces had all an expression between happiness and relief.

"You'd made us worry."

"We were expecting the worse."

"When we hadn't seen you coming down we..."

"Where's Kisshu?"

The rain of comments was stopped by that question, pronounced by a voice which, usually cold, now was almost trembling with concern and anxiety. Pie had approached to the group and, without showing any kind of interest for the health of the girl, had broken the euphoria of the moment.

The eyes of Ichigo widened when she realized, horrified, the terrible forgetfulness, caused by the presence of her beloved Masaya.

"He.. Well.. I..." she started.

"Kisshu!" Everybody turned towards Taruto and the happiness which had filled their hearts until a few second before, vanished.

The boy was kneeling beside the lifeless body of Kisshu. The alien was in a pond of blood, the face paler than usual and the eyes closed.

"Kisshu, please wake up! Stop kidding! Open your eyes!" Taruto was shouting, desperately crying and shaking his brothers body, hoping in a reaction.

Pie approached the duo. His eyes were bright with tears too but, with the cool blood which characterized him, he pushed Taruto away and took the hand of Kisshu. After a while he put his hands on his forehead and, in the end, in his chest.

Everybody remained in silence, except for Taruto, who was desperately crying on the shoulder of Purin, who had big drops which were falling down her cheeks too.

Also Ichigo was crying

"How could I forget him?" she kept murmuring "He's given his life for me and what I've done? I was really mean, damn to myself!"

Her voice was gradually raising, but the arm of Masaya, which circled her shoulders and hugged her made her stop murmuring, even if the tears kept falling. Nobody of those who were there had the guts to ask how the poor alien had ended up like that. The horror of the scene was too terrible to talk over. Also Ryou and Keichiro, who had spent their lives hating the aliens, stayed in silence, sorry for the end of their enemy.

'That's funny, I would never have thought I would have felt pain for him. Maybe it's because I've never had meant to kill them.' Ryou thought looking at Kisshu 'Who could ever have said that one like him would have betrayed his lord and would have...'

"What? It can't be!" The exclamation of Pie made everybody startle. Nobody though dared to ask what had upset the alien.

Lettuce, escaping the tension and the insecurity went near Pie.

"What cant be?" she asked kindly.

The alien turned to look at her, a mixture of incredulity and hope in his eyes which surprised the girl.

Then, with the voice trembling for the emotion answered:

"He's still alive."

END OF THE CHAPTER


	4. Welcome to my damn truth

N/A Here I am with the fourth chapter. Just so you know, in Italy my readers say that I'm a sadist, because I use a lot of cliffhangers. Get used to them guys!

**Kisshufan4ever: **Could I ever let Kisshu die? He's my favourite character of the series, after all. I hope you didn't have to wait too much, but I also have my Italian fiction to update.

**Ichigo:** I'm glad my story's going well, hope you'll keep on liking it.

**Softballchik43: **Hope you didn't have to wait too much.

**Stumbling dragon: **Thank you for the compliments, they really make me want to update sooner.

**Aqua-Princess of Imagination: **Thanks, that's all I have to answer, thanks :p

**Taffy Gregorovich: **I'm really glad you loved it. To tell the truth, I thought that the chapter, no sorry, the whole fanfiction was pretty childish, since it was my first long one. I thought that, in English, it was Pie. In Italian is Pai. Thank you for the review.

**Kusshulover3: **Hope you'll like this one.

Ok, let's go.

Chapter 4

"_He's still alive"._

Nine pairs of eyes widened, but only eight of them showed a kind of hoping joy.

Masaya actually was terrified by the idea that his lie could have been unmasked.

By that time though it was too late to go back on it. He couldn't do anything else than staying there watching the events slipping through his hands.

Ichigo, on the contrary, was skeptical: the alien in his desperate state, must had imagined that. Hesitating she went near Pie and said:

"Pie, maybe you've imagined that. You see, the wound on the chest had been inflicted by Deep Blue, while Kisshu was fighting to protect me. He had been thrown in my arms lifeless and had died. I've heard his breathing break, his heart stop and…"

"Come here and touch yourself." He interrupted her.

The girl reached out and the alien gently but with decision grabbed her wrist and made her pose the hand on Kisshu's heart.

After a few moments she retreated her hadn like it had been burnt, surprised by what she had felt: a pulse… light, very weak, but she had felt it.

Almost mechanically she put her hand near the semi opened mouth of the amber eyed alien and felt a delicate breath brush her fingers.

She retreated her hand again, confused.

Pie came near her and said:

"Now do you believe me?"

She nodded

"Then why do you look incredulous?"

She seemed to ponder well on the words before answering. She wanted to explain her confusion.

"I swear he was dead. Now he's breathing though. Yes, the Mew Aqua may have given him a little bit of life again, but why has it not healed him completely?"

"Maybe he didn't deserve it."

Everybody turned to give Masaya a withered glance, Strawberry included.

"I mean.." he tried to defend himself "The Mew Aqua is something of pure, of kind and look what he have done, how many mean things: he had tried to destroy the human race, he had tried to kill the girls, Strawberry and me. Maybe the Mew Aqua had perceived his true nature."

"His true nature?" screamed Taruto, whose anger had raised to the tenth grade of the Richter Scale. "Kisshu is one of the most kind people I've ever known- You don't know him, you've always hated him. It's true, he may be a crazy, pervert stupid and so on, but I assure you that he has a big heart. Do you really think that he had really wanted to kill you he would have done that? Maybe he was the only one between the three of us capable to swiftly get rid of the human race. The only thing which had stopped him was love, yes, love, which he felt for that old hag!"

He had said everything without drawing a breath and gave the impression of being not over yet. When he started to talk again though, everybody realized that his determination had vanished a little bit, leaving its place to a terrible sadness.

"He had suffered so much. He's not our blood brother, our family had taken him when he was eight. He talked very little, it was like he was absent at the beginning. Then, one day, one of the caves we lived in collapsed. It was near our house and we heard every single rock touching the ground. When everything finished we realized that he was trembling from head to toe. With a great effort, I and Pie managed to make him say that his whole family had died in one of those collapses and that his mother had shielded him with her body, dying for him.

He has always looked for affection and his behavior was just a protection. He would have never been able to kill any of you and all because of her." He finished pointing at Strawberry, who had tears in her eyes, just like the others of the Mew Mew Team. Nobody would ever have expected that.

He, so strong, cheeky, wayward had behind his back a history more painful than anybody would have imagine.

Purin went near Taruto and strongly hugged him.

Lettuce kneeled at Pie's side and, even if she would have like to do what her youngest companion had done, she only managed to place a hand on the shoulder of the alien.

Silence had fallen once again, even Masaya didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Ryou's head sprang up like the boy had realized something.

"Hold on a second, if what Masaya says is the truth, and the Mew Aqua recognizes the nature, why is he between us?"

Everybody's eyes looked pointed on the boy.

"Well" Ichigo answered, "I gave it to him".

"Then how can you be alive?" Ryou asked her.

"He had told me that he had taken a little bit of Mew Aqua from his body and to have given it to me".

"But it's humanly impossible." Keichiiro said.

"Well, if Kisshu did it I can't see why I couldn't…" Too late Masaya realized to have said too much.

"What did you say?" Ryou asked him, with an incredulity that masked, his triumph.

Masaya was with his back against a wall. And now what could he say to defend himself?

END OF THE CHAPTER


	5. Troubles

N/A: So, here I am again. Hope you didn't have to wait too much. I'm glad you're liking my story, I still think it's a little bit too childish but… okay, let's start by answering the reviews.

**KISSHUFAN4EVER: **OMG, your favourite fanfiction? Well, what can I say? I'm really honoured but I think that there are much better fictions around. I hope you didn't blow up waiting. Thank you very much, yes Kisshu's alive but still wounded, don't forget that.

**ICHIGO: **I'm glad you still love the story. I think almost everybody in the fandom hates Masaya, he's too kind to be true (see the end of the series). You'll see how much his life is a lie, just have to keep reading.

**SOFTBALLCHIK43: **Hope you didn't have to wait too much. And I totally loved the name 'tree hugger', great invention.

**ANIMEGUYSAREMYLIFE: **Well, actually the end of the story is a little bit different, but I fiercely hate Masaya too so... keep reading. Glad you liked it.

**STUMBLING DRAGON: **Glad I made your day. I'm used to mention all those people who leave a review, I kinda have fun at answering to all of you.

**AQUA – PRINCESS OF IMAGINATION: **oh yeah, and you don't know how much he's busted.

**MOONLIGHT: **don't worry, the story is already complete and I won't stop updating it.

Thank you all for the reviews, they really are the fuel of this fiction.

Hope you'll like this chapter.

Chapter 5

"_Well, if Kisshu did it I can't see why I couldn't…" Too late Masaya realized to have said too much._

"_What did you say?" Ryou asked him, with an incredulity that masked, his triumph._

_Masaya was with his back against a wall. And now what could he say to defend himself? _

"I… uhm…well…" Masaya didn't know what else he could make up.

"Masaya, what's this all about?" Ichigo asked with her voice slightly distorted.

"I.. well.." he started.

Ryou intervened: "Maybe it'll be faster if I explain this to you since:

1)your boyfriend i san idiot who can't put a word after another, unless they are lies;

2) your boyfriend doesn't have the guts to admit the truth.

Masaya opened his mouth to try to defend himself, but shut up after a glare from Pie and Keichiro.

"Ryou what are you saying?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm saying that your prince charming has lied to you. It hasn't been him the one who gave you the Mew Aqua, it has been Kisshu."

"How can you…?"

"..Say that? It's easy. Reflect: he was dead, but now he's alive. The only explanation is that he has received the Mew Aqua. According to Masaya, Kisshu has received a minimum dose, but I think that he has received as much of it as everybody else. The difference stays in the fact that he has given almost all of it to you."

"You're talking nonsense Ryou! How can you prove it?" Masaya burst out.

"Oh, don't worry, I've my ways. Masha, you know what to do." At that order, the small robot reached out for Kisshu and brushed his heart with its tail. After doing that he was shining with a blue light.

In front of everybody's confusion, Keichiro explained: "When we've projected Masha, we inserted in his microchips a device which allows him to detect the amount of Mew Aqua in every organism, whether it's living or not"

As he had said, after a few seconds, Masha reported the data: "The amount of Mew Aqua in his organism is very low, very low".

"Very well, now try with Masaya." Ryou incited it. The little robot reached out for the boy who had remained motionless: what could he have done anyway?

After a few minutes Masha said: "The amount of Mew Aqua in his organism is at his maximum, at his maximum ".

The gaze of everybody was fixed on Masaya and, after those words, everyone had a different reaction: who was astounded, who satisfied and triumphant, who so angry that he would have liked to beat the boy until he was bleeding a lot (see Taruto, hardly retained by Purin).

Ichigo felt a mix of sensations boiling in her heart: on one side there was confusion, since she didn't know the reason why he lied, on the other side she felt a lot of anger.

"Why did you do that?" those five simple words espresse all her fellings.

Unexpectedly Masaya started to laugh, but his laughter was without joy.

"Why, you ask? I too don't know Ichigo. I don't know what was the matter with me. I was afraid that…"

"Mybe you were afraid that, after such a gesture, I would have given my heart to him instead to you?" Ichigo asked, even more angry.

"Well..I..yes" he answered, lowering his gaze.

"Maybe you didn't trust me? You didn't trust the love which there was between the two of us? I believed that…"

"Oh no!" Pie suddenly exclaimed.

Everybody turned towards him and realized that the situation was worse than it seemed.

The discovery of the "resurrection" of Kisshu had made everybody forget that the poor alien was still badly injured. The wound on his chest was keeping on bleeding bad and he had started to breathe with difficulty.

"Kisshu, no, not again!" Taruto exclaimed, freeing himself from Purin's grip and hurrying towards his brother.

"Pie, what can we do?" he then asked to the older one.

"I don't know, the situation is critical, we should try to close the wound soon".

"Let's bring him to the Mew Mew Café" Keichiro intervened. "We have some equipment there, if we hurry we may hope to save him".

"Alright" Pie said "You'll come with us and help won't you?"

"I think that's the minimum" Keichiro answered.

This said, Pie picked up Kisshu and Keichiro posed a hand on hi shoulder.

"Taruto" the alien said "follow us with the rest of the group, okay?"

"Alright, hurry please" Taruto answered.

A moment later Pie, Kisshu and Keichiro had disappeared.

"So" the alien remained started "form a circle you all and take the hand of those at your sides.

And here a terrible problem arose. Actually, nobody seemed to want to get near Masaya, certainly not to take his hand.

"Humans" Taruto muttered "I don't have time for this silliness! I want to go to see how Kisshu is fairing and I want waste any more seconds. I will count until three and you will go by feet." He then said raising his voice a little bit.

At that menace Ichigo and Zakuro decided to grab Masaya's wrists.

"Oh, finally" Taruto said "Let's go".

And with this, the group dematerialized and arrived at the Mew Mew Café.

Once they posed their feet on the ground, they found themselves in the small living room where usually the customers were served.

"So blondie.. uhm ..Ryou" Taruto said "where do we go?"

"The medical equipment is in the basement, but it wouldn't be wise to go there all together. The space is too narrow. We'd better sit down and wait" the boy answered.

The eight sat and a silent waiting began.

Suddenly Ichigo said:" By the way Masaya you still have to explain me what you were afraid of."

The boy looked at her, then, not managing to hold her gaze, lowered his eyes and said:

"You've already said everything I suppose. I was afraid that you would have gone with him, once you had known the truth. I was afraid that you wouldn't have considered me at your height because I hadn't been able to save you."

"How did you come up with all these absurd thoughts?" she coldly asked.

"I don't know, I don't know. The fact is that he had pestered you for so long that I thought in the end you would have given up to him."

"Pestered?" Taruto intervened "Well, maybe it's true that he had pestered her a little bit, ok he had pestered her a lot." He corrected himself at the skeptical looks of the group "But he did that because he truly loved her"

"Tsk, love" Masaya said "Trying to kill her, always pestering her, kissing her.. do you call it love?"

"And going against your friends, your master, your people, sacrificing twice for her, how do you call this?"

"He surely had done it because he's crazy. And by the way, excuse me, but when have you proved to know what is love?"

This time nobody retained Taruto, who threw himself at the boy incited by the others.

Only Ichigo had remained quiet.

Masaya had said that sacrificing and going against your own dear ones for a person was a folly. So he would never had done for her all the things Kisshu had.

Maybe it was Masaya the one who didn't know what love was? But then all that beautiful time spent together, the hugs, the kisses, the reassurances… they were all lies?

Ichigo was confused, but once more she had to interrupt the course of her thoughts, because Keichiro had just entered in the room from the stairs.

Immediately everybody went near him (everybody except Masaya, who was lying on the floor).

"So?" everybody asked together.

Keichiro looked at every one of them, then a sad smile painted his face.

"He made it".

Everybody screamed with joy and started to hug eachother.

Only Zakuro that in the smile of the cook there was also sadness.

"Keichiro what happened?" he asked.

Everybody stopped. There was a moment of silence than he answered.

"I don't know when he will wake up".

END OF THE CHAPTER

Well, they don't call me the Moriarty of the fanfictions' world without a reason: I love cliffhangers too much.

Hope you liked this chapter.

Bebbe5


	6. Revelations

N/A: Hello everyone. I'm so very sorry I haven't updated for a so long time, but unfortunately school has begun and I have my final exam this year. I will have to study a lot, since my school is one of the most difficult in the whole Italy.

So, let's not delay your waiting any longer and, since you're all so eager to read the chapter, I just want to thank:

**TAFFY GREGOROVICH;**** KISSHUFAN4EVER (who kept on mailing me for days); DUELING SOUTHERNER; BLADEOFMOONLIGHT; MEWBARRI, ICHIGO; ANIMEGUYSAREMYLIFE, STUMBLINGDRAGON, XXXILOVEKISSHUXXX.**

For their support and their reviews.

Chapter 6

"_I don't know when he will wake up." _

"You mean you had badly measured out the anesthetic?" asked Ryou, trying to ease the tension.

"No, we didn't use it. He was already unconscious, if we had further sedated him, he would have immediately died. No, what I mean is that…"

"… That he doesn't know if he will wake up" said Pie, who had just appeared from the stairs which led to the basement. His voice was cold as usual, but (at least Lettuce seemed to notice that) with a hint of sadness.

"What? How… why?" asked Taruto, expressing out loud the question everybody was asking themselves.

"I'll be sincere Taruto, I don't understand too." The older answered. "We have definitively stopped the internal bleeding and we have sewed the wound, so there's no reason for him not to wake up. It's like he's refusing to open his eyes, like his soul doesn't want to come back between the living ones."

A dead silence fell in the room. Taruto was crying again, but, this time, without emitting any sound. The others didn't know what to say.

"But Pie…" Ichigo started "don't you have the faintest idea of what may induce him to refuse life?"

Pie sent her a penetrating gaze, which made her shiver from head to toe, then he opened his mouth, but Zakuro was faster:

"Probably his wounds are deeper than what we imagined, Ichigo." She said, looking at her leader.

"Excuse me, what do you mean?" the mew neko asked, almost fearful.

"Don't you understand? Don't you get it? What, Masaya has passed you his dumbness?"said Ryou exasperated.

"Ryou, don't offend who cannot defend himself" Minto remarked, joking "Poor thing, the ameba is still out. I must say that Taruto had done a good job."

"Would you just stop it?" Ichigo bursted out "In the end he's still my boyfriend and I don't allow you to offend him."

"What, you still defend him?" Purin and Taruto exclaimed in unison.

"Yes I.. well.. anyway, would you explain to me what's the reason Kisshu won't wake up?"

The presents looked at each other, then, all together, simply answered: "You"

"Me? How can I be the reason?" Ichigo asked, trying to seem firm and decided, but failing miserably.

"Think about it" Zakuro started to explain "since he's come here he's restlessly courted you. At the beginning maybe it was just a game that he had to win at any cost. I think that, later, the game has turned into something more. This would explain why he had never really tried to kill you and why he had always protected and saved you."

"Protected her? Saved her?" Masaya exclaimed, which had regained consciouness, startling everybody. "If you think about it for a second, you'll realize that the times he had tried to kill her are more than the times he had tried to protect her; a thing that, by the way, he had done only today if memory doesn't fail me."

"We can't expect that one like you has a long memory or, if you prefer, a right one." Minto replied bitterly "You are referring to all the times he has tried to kill YOU" .

"And I can't blame him" Ryou added "Sometimes I would have liked to be an alien, so that I would have been able to kill you without fearing to be arrested". Everybody giggled.

"Well? And that time in front of the Christmas tree?" (ep38)

"You'd had better to stay quiet" Pie chilled him "I clearly remember, because of the disdain I've felt towards him, that he had shouted that he wanted to take her away with him, once uncoscious, in order to save her by the explosion."

Masaya at that point, not knowing how to answer anymore, went to sit at the table and closed in an utter silence.

"Sorry, I still don't understand" Ichigo said suddenly.

"Or you don't want to understand" Zakuro asked her "Think about how he must have felt today when, after having saved you for two times, he saw you in the arms of the one who had tried to kill you, utterly ignorant of your savior who, half unconscious, was dying again. Think about how you would have felt if Masaya had done the same with you."

The mind of Ichigo started to work. Surely she would have felt angered, betrayed, put aside, if her Masaya had done something like that to her. She would have suffered a lot because she was in love with him. Right, now she understood the reason between all those acts which, to her, had appeared so impulsive, violent… crazy. Love is blind and, Kisshu was the proof of it, this wasn't only concerning the eyes, but also the mind. It pushes to do things nobody would do with a lucid mind, to say things nobody would say.

It came to her mind the night when he had saved her from the Dreams Chimera animal (ep. 39) and, immediately after, even if he had no strength left, he had jumped on her, trying to hit her, just for ending unconscious in front of her eyes. She had attributed those so incoherent action to the fever which probably was seizing him: she had never thought that there could be something more.

She felt a real monster after those considerations. She had always treated him really really bad, diverted by the feeling of enmity who pushed her to fight against Kisshu and his companions. How much she regretted not to have listened to Lettuce, when she said to look for the dialogue, the mediation, the accord. She had to make up fot it.

"I want to see him" she said firmly.

Everybody looked at her, who with an astonished gaze, who with a half smile.

Pie was the only one who remained cold in front of that event:

"What, you want to make up for it now that everything's clear? It seems to me that the situation is a little bit critical, isn't it?"

"Well Pie, like we say, to err is human. I understood that I've made a mistake and I know that it's late, but please, lead me to him." She replied.

"Better late than never you also say, right?" he said with a half smile, the first Ichigo had ever seen.

"Go downstairs and enter the forth door on the right, everything's clear?"

"Hey, I'm human, not dumb" she mockingly answered, then, softening her gaze added, "Thank you Pie, for everything".

This said, she went downstairs.

The others stayed where they were, without nothing to do or to say. Lettuce looked at Pie and found him really shattered: Ichigo surely wouldn't have seen a beautiful view.

Shyly she approached the alien and, with even more worry, hugged him.

Everybody looked at her with wide eyes, which widened even more when they saw that Pie, after a moment of shock, was responding to it.

"Everything's going to be all right, you'll see" she whispered.

"I dearly hope that the presence of your friend may do something."

END OF THE CHAPTER

Oh God, I feel so mean to end it like this. I'll try not to take a lot of time to update, but I can't promise you anything. Again sorry to all of you, especially to Kisshufan4ever, who cares deeply for this story.

See you soon

Bebbe5


	7. Regaining consciousness

N/A Hey everyone, back too soon? Nah, right? Updating is never too soon. Ooook, let's start from answering to your reviews.

**KISSHUFAN4EVER: **Don't apologize, I deserved your bullying. I want you to know that I'm no quitter, I've never gave up writing a story, even if I didn't have anymore inspiration for it. Furthermore, I've already published the whole story on an Italian website, I just need to translate it. Thank you so much for your compliments.

**ICHIGO: **Thanks for your advices, the fact is that I'm already using all the ways you told me, even a couple more. The problem is time. The exam I'm preparing is really important, it's the final one after 13 years of school and it will have some influence over my career at University (I don't know if you're familiar with the Italian school system). What I'm saying is that I'm spending a lot of time on making researches and stuff and fanfiction are the last thing I think about. Anyway, as I've already said, this fiction is already finished, I just have to translate it. It isn't a big deal, but it takes its time. Thank you for your patience.

**BLADEOF MOONLIGHT: **I know that I take my time, people in Italy are ready to kill me because of this *shivers*. I'd love to see you biting Ichigo, it would be funny as hell

**TAFFY GREGOROVICH: **Hope you didn't have to wait too much.

**ANIMEXFANXLOVER99: **yeah, I know it's sad, I love sad stories, drama and stuffs. I don't really know why though. I agree, Italian is a beautiful language, one of the most ancient in the whole world, but I love English, I have great fun speaking it. Furthermore, it is a global language and this makes it wonderful. Italian is beautiful because many people doesn't know it and this makes it special, but English is a lot more useful. Sorry if this was too long.

**XXXILOVEKISSHUXXX: **Thank you so much for your encouragements, they mean a lot to me. To "good luck with your exams" in Italy we answer "Crepi il lupo (may the wolf die)".

**ANIMEGUYSAREMYLIFE: **And I give you more .

**DUELING SOUTHERNER: **Thank you.

**KISSHUGIRL101: **I think almost everybody hates Masaya, he's just too good to be true. Sorry for the short chapters. This was the first story I've ever written and I just liked to write the essential. In the stories I've written later, I've started to develop more the plot and to use a less childish style.

Thank you all for your compliments and you patience.

Chapter 7

With every step Ichigo took down the stairs which led to the basement, the determination, which had accompanied her at the beginning, started to let place to uncertainty and to a million of thoughts.

Her pace became less marked, more hesitant, until she stopped once she was in front of the door Pie had pointed to her.

Her right hand started to reach out in order to grab the knob, trembling, before stopping half way to it.

"What will I do once I'll be inside?" she thought " when I'd made up my mind to come down here, I did it without thinking too much. My heart has acted for me. Oh God what was that supposed to mean?" her voice screamed in her mind "No, now it's not important, I've a task to achieve and it's a matter of life and death by now. Let's go".

This said, with renewed decision, she grabbed the knob and opened the door.

She found herself in a room with completely blank walls, of an even light grey. Next to the walls there were many beds, each one of them connected to some strange machines, all different.

Lying on the last bed of the left line there was him, Kisshu.

Ichigo went near the bed hesitantly, still a little bit unsure about her decision. When she was enough near the bed, she realized that the alien was very pale, paler than she had ever seen him. His eyes were closed, so that he seemed to be asleep. His chest, partially uncovered, showed a huge bandaging, under which she could catch a glimpse of stitches.

He was also wearing an oxigen mask. Ichigo looked at it curiously:

"Why is he wearing that? I don't remember what… Oh God!" It had come back to her mind the scene of a few hours before: Deep Blue had pierced Kisshu from one side to the other, so at least one lung must have surely been damaged.

She then noticed, while the tears made more and more pressure to come out, that a transparent plastic thread was attached to his arm and that in it a liquid, unknown to her was flowing.

"Probably" she thought "it serves to keep you alive."

Holding back the tears, the girl took a chair and positioned it at his bed side, then took a seat on it.

She crossed her hands on her lap and lowered her gaze, trying to find something to say, something to do, in order to help him to recover.

Silence oppressed her a lot, but what made her the most nervous was that hammering Beep Beep which came from a machine next to Kisshu's bed. Surely it served to check on the heart beat.

Ichigo found herself hypnotized, while looking the green lines which made a weird leap at every beep. The beat of the alien wasn't either slower or faster than the one of a common human being. She was once more surprised at finding out how their races were similar to eachother.

A little bit of the tension she had before reappeared and she started:

"Well, hello Kisshu, here I am"

'STUPID!' She said to herself 'how the hell are you starting a conversation?'

Her cheeks had blushed a little bit, maybe because of the embarrassment to be with her ex-enemy ('like you've ever really been one' she thought looking at him) or maybe because….. No, what was she thinking?

Now she really didn't know what to say, she was paralyzed and her head seemed to have a vortex of a thousand colours inside

Then, inexplicably, she felt some words coming from her heart, like the first time she had transformed. Without thinking two times about it she said:

"I wanted to thank you for having saved me not one but two times. You've been very brave and I couldn't believe you would have done all those things for me."

'Liar!' a tiny voice screamed in her , but she didn't listen to it.

"I also wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. I've been insensitive. Instead of always roughly pushing you away, I should have given you the opportunity to talk. Maybe it could have been born a beautiful friendship or.."

Ichigo stopped even redder than before. Then she looked at the still unmoving alien and sighed. Almost unawares her hand caressed his cheek, tenderly, while the tears which she had retained before became more insistent now at the borders of her eyes.

"Just if I think that it's all my fault if you're like this…" transparent drops started to fall from her eyelids, streaming down her face.

"If you hadn't had me in your thoughts, maybe you would have been able to defeat that monster Masaya had become. You were right when you were saying he would have made me suffer. He's killed you, he's almost killed me, he's lied to me by saying that he was the one who's brought me back to life. But now I don't care about him. I inly care about you. You must recover!

Weren't you always saying that you would have never left me alone? That you would have never stopped playing pranks on me, making your avances? That you would have kept on trying to beat me and to take me away?

It's not fair that you're going away because of me, it's not fair that you're letting yourself go because of me.

Because this is the reason why you're not waking up, isn't it? It's because I've always refused you. You must wake up and find a girl who is right for you, who can make you feel loved like I wasn't able to do. And believe when I say that she will be lucky, because she will have your heart. You're a fantastic person, one of the best I've ever met.

Now you must wake up, because upstairs everybody's worried, even Ryou. I'm worried for you because I can't think about a life in which you aren't there popping out from every corner and stealing me a kiss, about a life without your stupid remarks.

Now wake up please!"

The tears by then were flowing like a river from the chocolate eyes of the girl and ended on the face of Kisshu, wetting it like dewdrops wet a leaf still asleep from the coldness of the night.

And just like that leaf wakes up, thanks to that tender contact, so the eyes of the alien started to tremble, in the effort of opening.

Ichigo by then had totally given up to desperation and her hands, with which she was covering her face, forbid her from seeing what was happening.

Suddenly a hand was posed over hers, startling her.

"Kitten…. Don't cry again, please" Kisshu murmured with a voice that was feeble, but anyway full of that force which distinguished him.

"K.. K.. Kisshu?" she said looking the beautiful amber irises which were sweetly staring back, a soft smile was enlightening his face.

"KISSHU! YOU'RE AWAKE! YOU'RE BACK!" she cried hugging him delicately but eagerly anyway, tears of joy were now crossing her face.

He tried to reciprocate, happy of that contact, but managed only partially in his purpose, still half blocked by the pain.

He anyway tried not to let his kitten see the pain he was in, but most of all the coolness that his heart now felt towards her.

It wasn't wise to immediately tell her the decision he had taken when he had woken up, not for now anyway.

"Oh, it's wonderful to have you back here. You don't know how I was afraid not to hear you anymore."

'So I had to sacrifice myself to make you realize that I'm of some value in your heart?' He thought, always keeping his smile on.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" he asked trying to hide the anger he was feeling.

"You're asking me if I'm al right? Well, yes thanks to you." She answered blushing a little bit.

'So I had to die two times to make you be nice with me?'

He thought, then cutting out his thoughts. If he had kept on formulating them probably he would have exploded.

"How did I end up here?" he asked changing the subject.

"Pie and Keichiiro had brought you here, when they had realized that your situation was worse than they thought. By the way, everybody will be worried. I'll go up and tell them you've woken up, alright?" she answered and, before she went out, she gave a quick kiss on the alien's forehead.

She didn't notice the look, slightly sad, slightly angered which those amber eyes sent her before she disappeared on the stairs.

END OF THE CHAPTER

So? Are you happy? He's awake, but what decision are we talking about? You'll find out in a couple of chapters.

Kisses

Bebbe5


	8. Fights

N/A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Here's my gift to all of you guys, an update. I hoped I could do it before Christmas, as Kisshufan3ever wished, but I couldn't, sorry.

Here there are my thanks to all those who's left a review. Thank you very much

ANIMEGUYSYOUAREMYLIFE; KISSHUFAN4EVER; BLADEOFMOONLIGHT; KISSHUGIRL101; ICHIGO; XXXILOVEKISSHUXXX (I appreciated your usage of the Italian word in your review, but I think that you misunderstood the meaning of those words: in Italy, to wish good luck, we say "in bocca al lupo", "go in the wolf's mouth" and, as an answer, we say, "crepi il lupo", "May the wolf die". I'm so happy you like my language.)

DUELING SOUTHERNER.

And now let's start.

Chapter 8

"GUYS! GUYS!" Ichigo ran upstairs, crying out loud.

"What's up? A relapse?" A worried Pie looked at the panting girl, who had just arrived in the room.

"No, no…anf… on the contrary…anf" Ichigo stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Once she had regained her composure and her heart had returned to beat normally, a big smile formed on her face.

"He's woken up"

All the presents widened their eyes, then smiled themselves, except for Taruto and Purin, who hugged and started to jump all around, and, obviously, Masaya, whose gaze was lowered and whose head was reclined.

"Oh, so the Ichigo-remedy has worked." Minto whispered maliciously at the ear of Ryou, who chuckled.

"And how is he?" asked Pie, whose sentimental flexibility had been conditioned by the presence of a certain green haired girl.

"Good. Well, obviously he's very week, but he's managed to speak, which is a good sign, isn't it?"

"Of course" the alien answered relieved "Maybe it's better if I see him too; after all I need to check his conditions personally."

"I'm coming too! I'm coming too!" Taruto exclaimed.

"And I wanna go to see him too!" Purin echoed him.

In a few seconds everybody, more or less, espresse their wish to see Kisshu and it was hard for Keichiro and Pie to restore the order.

"We'll go to him in small groups. He's just woken up and it's better if he doesn't have to undergo the stress of all of us around him."

After splitting up in two groups – four boys and five girls – they all headed towards the basement. Ichigo, though, even if she had started to go with the others, stopped when she was half the way, having noticed that someone was missing. Turning, she saw that Masaya was still sitting and that hadn't move of an inch.

"I'll come at once guys" she said, before going back and approaching the boy.

"Masaya, aren't you coming?" The boy raised his eyes and, in those dark irises, she read desperation and – this upset her – anger.

Then a bitter laughter came out of his mouth, before he said:

"And for what? Pray tell me. To hear again that I'm a murderer, a liar?"

"First of all you should come to see how he is. You owe this to him"

"I don't owe anything to anyone" he said harshly.

Ichigo was astonished. Where was the sweet and sensitive boy she had met?

"But Masaya, it's your fault if he's downstairs in that bed."

"And so?"

"And so? You should be worried and go down. I'm not asking you to talk to him or even to make up with him, but just to make yourself seen."

"Oh why are you worrying so much for him?" the boy burst out exasperated.

"After all he's just an alien"

"Just an alien? Ok, it wouldn't be fair to call you murderer, because you were possessed, but now I completely realize too that you're really a hypocritical liar.

Justa an alien? The Masaya I knew would never have said something like that. The Masaya I knew was a boy who cared for the others, apart from their race. What's got into you? Why are you so angry with him?"

"Ichigo, open your eyes: he's tried to destroy human kind, to kill us, to take you away.."

"I've already heard this stuff. Tell me the real reason" Ichigo interrupted him, sick and tired of those excuses.

Some minutes passed, but Masaya hadn't answered yet. He just looked at her.

The girl, in the meantime, was pondering over the entire situation. Her thoughts returned to the day when the boy she had a crush for had started to be seriously interested to her.

Strangely, while before their relationship had been educated, but distant, that day he had behaved like a real gentleman, he's even been very protective.

She remembered that fact because of two reasons: because finally Mark had showed interest towards her and because she had felt again head over heels after Kisshu had stolen her first kiss.

Hold on! She had just notice the nearness of the two events. It could be a pure coincidence...

"Unless…" the girl murmured.

Masaya was still looking at her, without a real expression on his face.

"Unless everything you've done for me was just part of a game of which I was the prize. That'a the truth, isn't this" she asked, her voice trembling because of her anger.

Masaya now was smiling, amused:

"Very good Ichigo, your head has finally shown that it hasn't been emptied by love. Bravo, my compliments!" he said, ironically clapping his hands.

"You're telling me that… all those sentences… those gestures… those kisses.., everything was just fake?"

"Yes, I and Kisshu had ran riot looking for ways to deceive and seduce you. But I had a the edge over him: I was human. The rest has been quite simple."

"No... no, it's impossible... it's night mare. I don't believe you."

"Well, be my guest, you'll just suffer more."

"Now I'll go to Kisshu and ask him… yes, I'll ask him about this" she said, upset, trying not to cry for her pride.. Then she turned and went towards the basement. She couldn't reach the stairs though, because Masaya had stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

The girl turned to look at him with all the despise she felt, and saw that his irises, which were dark before had regained that light blue with red streaks, which had scared her a few hours before.

"No my dear" he said calmly, shaking his head "Now that I can have you all for myself, you're not going anywhere."

"Let me go, you're hurting me" she said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, and this is nothing, believe me"

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

_A few minutes before, in the basement..._

"Well Kisshu, how are you?" Lettuce asked him, kindly. The other mews and she had entered in the room after the boys.

"I can say that now I really understand how a piece of meat on the spit must feel" he answered, laughing tiredly. Pie, after having checked that everything was alright, had removed the threads and the oxygen mask.

"You can still tell jokes about this? I'm starting to think that you must be crazy for real." Minto observed.

"No, I'm just excited for having four beautiful girl, who care just for me by my side."

"Tsk, you never change, uh?" Zakuro told him with a grin.

"You're cool" Purin said, taking his hand.

"Thank you, why only children tell me this?" he replied, pretending to be broken hearted.

"Because the adults can realise what you really are"Zakuro answered, playing the part of the harsh one.

"Ah yes, and what I should be?"

"A scapegrace"

"Ok ok, I give up."

"Hey girls, where's Ichigo?" Minto asked.

"She said that she was going back upstairs for a couple of minutes" Purin answered.

"Now that I think about it, neither Masaya has come downstairs" Lettuce noticed.

"Probably she is forcing him to come here, even if I don't think that it would change something for Kisshu, right Kisshu? Kisshu?"

But the alien didn't seem to be listening to Minto. In his head was resounding the voice of Ichigo:

"_LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"_

"Oh no, she's in danger " he murmured and, before the girls could do something he teleported upstairs.

"KISSHU!" the four mews screamed in unison. A second later the boys had come in too.

"What happened?" Keichiro asked, seeing the bed empty.

"I don't know, he said something like: 'Oh no, she's in danger!' and he teleported I don't know where." Minto explained.

"Damn! Ok, we can receover fast, but he absolutely wasn't in the conditions for teleporting" Pie exclaimed.

"Where might he have gone?" Taruto asked.

"Where's Ichigo?" Ryou asked.

"She's remained upstairs with Masaya, but…" Lettuce started.

"Then they're all upstairs. Let's go! Get ready for every event" The boy ordered.

Everybody went out, heading upstairs. Once they got there, they found the door locked.

Pie and Taruto immediately tried to teleport themselves but found out that they couldn't.

"Damn Kisshu, why does he always have to play the part of the lonely hero?" the older alien cursed. A few seconds later he and Keichiro where pushing the door with their shoulders, while they heard some upsetting noises.

_What was happening in the living room_

Ichigo had fought with Masaya a little bit, kicking and punching, struggling, scratching, just to find herself stuck to the wall with a hand which was seizing her throat.

Masaya didn't even appeared scratched by all the blows she had thrown to him.

"Are you finished? Can I have some fun now?" he asked her with a mocking grin printed on his face.

Ichigo was already prepared to the worse when a white hand tapped the shoulder of the boy.

Once the boy turned, a terrible fist in the cheek made him fall to the floor, forcing him to let the girl free.

"I hate when there's a party and nobody invites me" said Kisshu, a little bit strained.

"Kisshu" the girl murmured, noticing that the alien's chest wasn't naked anymore, but covered by a black shirt, and that he was wearing his usual pants and shoes.

The alien didn't give any sign of having heard her. His gaze was focused on the dark haired boy who was still on the ground. Masaya raised his eyes on the alien, who remained surprised for a few seconds when he saw the cerulean irises of his ex-boss.

"Hmm" Masaya said "I see that you're still alive, but now I'll deal with you"

Without any warning he launched himself at the alien, who managed to go out of his way though.

The other landed on a small table and Kisshu, in a moment, was on him.

The two started to fight furiously. Both of them gave and received blows and Kisshu, in his conditions, was the losing one.

Ichigo looked the scene paralyzed.

"What do I do? I'd want to help Kisshu, but it's like I can't move."

In the meanwhile Kisshu had ended on the ground, short of breath.

'Damn, but he never dies? How can I destroy him? Not counting that I'm rapidly losing my strength. What do I do?' he thought desperately.

"What's up, you don't know what to do anymore?" said Masaya, like he has read in his thoughts "Well, I still have an ace up on my sleeve." With those words he made his sword appear.

Kisshu said 'stupid' to himself for not having thought about that before and, with a great effort, he made his tridents appear.

The fight continued and Kisshu was by then worn out. He was bleeding from many parts, also the wound on his chest had started to bleed again, but more lightly because of the stitches.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen, let's make everything easier" Masaya said at some point "You stay still, I kill you, take Ichigo and they all lived happily ever after."

At hearing those words, Kisshu seemed to recover. He got up and grabbed with more strength his tridents.

"I have prevented you from killing her once, I don't see why I shouldn't do it again".

He answered, before launching himself with all the strength he had.

Masaya sighed, rolling up his eyes, and prepared to receive him.

But a few seconds before the impact, Kisshu disappeared from his view.

The boy remained astonished, then, like he had received a presentiment, he turned and saw the golden orbs of the alien.

Then a sharp pain was shot through his stomach and, lowering his gaze, he saw one of the tridents of Kisshu stuck where the pain had his origin.

He remained paralyzed, looking the weapon and the alien, before he fell to the floor, with the breath which hit his teeth.

"You didn't think I would have done that, uh?" the alien told him, breathing hard, reaching with his face to the one of his opponent.

"No..I must say...that you .. caught me… by surprise. But tell me.. why didn't you... while I was turned?"

"Because I'm not a coward like you, that's why."

"Then... let me... return... the favour" and, before Kisshu could do anything, Masaya hit him treacherously, opening a long cut where there was the old scar of the wound which he had inflicted him in front of the Christmas tree.

Kisshu screamed, before collapsing. He had let his mind wander too much, had committed an unforgivable mistake and now was seeing the world disappearing in front of his eyes once more.

The last thing he heard was the breath of Masaya stopping, a door burst opened and the shuffling of a lot of feet which entered in the room.

END OF THE CHAPTER

Oh gosh, he's in trouble again, but will he make it this time? Well, only the next chapters will tell.

See you soon

Bebbe5


	9. Angst

N/A: ok I've been absent for quite some time, but, believe me, I had to deal with my personal Masaya (yes, with a traitor) and I haven't been able to write anything for weeks. I'm sorry if I made you wait too much.

Here there are the answers to your reviews, thank you so much for leaving them to me.

Oh, and if you notice something which is not right, don't be shy and tell.. erm… write it to me. I'm always ready to accept critics, if they are constructive.

**KISSHUGIRL101: ** sorry for the waiting. Just read the chapter and see if your wish of Masaya's death has been granted

**KISSHU XICHIGO4EVER: ** really? You read the fiction in Italian? Wow, are you signed in on EFP too? I'm glad you liked the story so much that you wanted to read it in English too. Thank you.

**KISSHUFAN4EVER: **hope you didn't die of suspense :p. Well, I don't know what more can I do to the alien, I guess you will have to read and see. Hope you had a nice holiday with your family.

**BLADEOFMOONLIGHT: ** I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but hey, I've a reputation to keep up :p. I'm curious, what's ToD? I'm quite sure I've already heard that but I can't remember where. Thanks.

**DUELING SOUTHERNER: **here's more of it XD

**ANIMEGUYSAREMYLIFE: **well, he's a superior being so everything is possible. No, I'm joking, but you're right, everything will be revealed in a few chapters (not too soon though, sorry ^_^).

**MEW BUBBLEGUM: **never trust too perfect guys, they always hide something dark. Yeah, Kisshu is very loyal but will he get fed up of her in my story? Who knows? First you'll have to see if he survives. Glad you love it.

**NOSUKA CHAN: **I know, they're too perfect together, even if sometimes Ichigo behaves like…erm… a female dog :p.

**ICHIGO: **I'm sorry I didn't answer to you before, maybe you have solved your problem by now. Anyway all you have to do is clicking the button on the high right of the first page (the sign-up one). Then you just have to follow the instructions. You also have to read the terms of service and the privacy policy. Hope I was of some help.

I'm happy you liked the chapter. Hope you'll like this one too.

**GREAT: ** thank you so much, here's the update.

**XXXILOVEKISSHUXXX: **I'm so happy you liked the fight scene, I'm not very good at describing this kind of action and I'm trying to improve. Don't worry if sometimes you don't leave a review: the most important thing is that you like read the story and like it. Of course, a review is well greeted by an author, but, as for me, I write just so that the readers can have fun.

Yeah, it made me laugh, but also glad because not many people are interested in the Italian language, sometimes they even despise it (it happened a few times to me). If you want to know some more about it, just ask, ok?

Hope you solved your problems with Internet.

Thank you very much.

**BABIIFREAKSZ: **Thaaaaank yoooooou veeeeery muuuuuuuch XD

**HELENA VOLDEMORT: **I'm a big fan of Kisshu too and everybody mocked me because of this (not that I cared, of course). He's.. just.. awesome! Oh, and I hate Masaya too by the way. Hope it was worth waiting for this.

**ANONYMOUS: **glad you liked the story and thank you very much for the review

Ok, let's start.

Chapter 9

"_The last thing he heard was the breath of Masaya stopping, a door burst opened and the shuffling of a lot of feet which entered in the room.__"_

"ICHIGO! KISSHU!"

The four mew mew, immediately followed by Ryou, Keichiiro and the two aliens, arrived from the flight of stairs.

The scene which appeared in front of them was one of total destruction: there were small tables upside down, broken chairs, some pictures had finished on the floor.

Ichigo was still slumped against the wall where Masaya had almost coke her. Her gaze seemed almost lost in space, totally lacking of expression.

Minto, Lettuce and Purin ran to her.

"Ichigo, are you alright?"

"You made us worry."

The girl, though, didn't give any sign to have heard, her gaze was still fixed in front of her.

"Ichigo, what's up?" Lettuce asked her, very preoccupied.

After a while, she realized that the gaze of the pink mew wasn't lost in the space, but fixed on a precise point of the room.

Following her friend's eyes, she turned to see what was upsetting her so much and a look of dread painted her face.

"Oh God" she said, her voice trembling. Everybody turned towards the point Lettuce was looking at and remained petrified: lying on the floor, one next to the other, there were Kisshu and Masaya, this one still with the trident of the alien stuck in his chest. They were both in a lake of blood that, if someone looked closely at it, seemed to pour from the wound of Kisshu.

"They killed each other" Ichigo murmured with an atonic voice.

"NOOOO! Kisshu" Taruto cried, trying to reach for the broche, but was roughly pushed back by Pie.

The older alien went to kneel next to Kisshu, who was laying on the floor on his side, he gingerly turned him and restarted the examination he had performer a few hours ago. He laid his hand on his forehead than made it slide on his chest.

The others were waiting anxiously just like a few hours ago.

Then a sad sigh came out from Pie' mouth.

"He's alive." He said.

Everybody cheered, again, but this time their joy didn't last long, because Pie hadn't finished:

"Not for much though". The presents shut up.

"What does it mean?" Taruto asked.

"It means that this time we're really too late. He was already wounded and now he's lost far too much blood. Even if we managed to close the wounds, there would be no hope."

Again silence fell, only the breath of Kisshu could be heard. It was so irregular that it seemed to knock in his teeth, clenched in a painful grimace.

Taruto was crying again, hugged by Purin's arms. Suddenly though, between the tears, it seemed to him that there was something shining on the floor near the body of Masaya.

At the beginning he thought it was just a tear, then he noticed that, instead of rolling down, it remained still.

So he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and watched better. Actually, on the floor, there was something shiny, which looked like a sphere with some light bluish ringlets inside.

Big his surprise was when, leaving Purin's arms and going near to the strange thing, he realized that it was nothing else but…

"MEW AQUA!" His scream startled everybody.

Pie ran towards the younger brother and took the precious sphere from his hands.

"And where does this come from?"

"Pie" Ryou started "I think that the only possible explanation is that it comes from Masaya, look at its dimensions. Just I don't understand why."

Verybody looked around confused, but Ichigo gave them the sufficient explanation with the same atonic voice:

"Masaya had turned into Deep Blue again. Maybe that's why the Mew Aqua had exited from his body."

"Mhm, probable" Keichiro said, looking the girl with apprehension. It was evident that there was something else but also that the girl wasn't ready to reveal it.

"Pie, why don't you use that for Kisshu?" Ryou proposed.

The alien looked at him, thinking about all the pros and cons that decision could bring.

"I don't know. I'll seem selfish, but with this sphere we could also save our planet if we don't use it on him. It's also true that he would deserve it. He had understood from the beginning what kind of person Deep Blue was and I've never listened to him at all. What do I do?"

"I can help you for once" the blonde told him.

"We owe you something and I've the right thing to pay you back."

This said, he went to the bar counter and, from behind a secret panel, he took a small box. He opened it and all the presents could see that it contained a sphere of Mew Aqua.

"Where did you take that from?" Pie asked him.

"When Ichigo used the Mew Aqua's staff for the first time, I took care of picking up some fragments of it. This is one of the biggest and I think that it could be enough for your planet."

"Well then, thank you very much." Encouraged, Pie hurried to place the Mew Aqua near Kisshu's heart. The sphere got sucked into his body and, after some seconds, the alien woke up, without even a scratch.

"KISSHU!" Taruto cried, running to embrace him.

The amber eyed alien, recovered by the initial stupor, energetically hugged his little brother back. When the little one left him, the other hurried to get up and, a little bit staggering, he managed to stay up on his feet.

"You really die hard, don't you?" Pie told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, blackie boy told me that too." Kisshu replied "certainly he wasn't kidding too uh?"

"Yes, but I told you that you're strong." Purin exclaimed, running to hug him herself, followed by Minto and Lettuce.

The alien was stunned for a moment, not very used to all those attentions. After a bit, though, he relaxed and sweetly hugged them back.

"And tell me, what would have you done without me?"

"Oh, don't doubt that we would have found something" Minto answered him.

"You're always nice, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't be me anymore, and, by the way, it's the truth."

There was a general laughter.

"Speaking of the devil" said Kisshu "where's my opponent? Have you already buried him?"

Everybody turned to look to the spot where, theoretically, the body of Masaya should have been and where quite stunned, when they realized that there was nothing there.

"He disappeared when you weren't looking." Ichigo answered with her same expressionless voice. She hadn't moved of a millimeter, not even when her savior had come back to consciousness.

Kisshu looked at her, like he had just noticed her presence, then approached her:

"Are you alright?" he asked tenderly, trying to take her hand.

She jerked it away though and looked at him with an angry gaze.

"Tsk, like you care." She replied with a voice finally full of an emotion: scorn.

"Why are you saying this to me? Why are you saying that I don't care?"

"Don't play the innocent, I know what game you and Masaya where playing at."

"Excuse me, but I can't follow you: what do I have to do with Masaya now?"

"He told me this before: he said that you and he had done everything in order to conquer me, that I was just a prize. You've treated me like a worthless object."

Everybody looked at her, some surprised, some angered, some sad.

"What the hell popped in your mind? Have you completely freaked out?" Minto shouted to her.

"He sacrificed not one, not two, but even three times for you and you have the gut to say that you're worthless to him?"

"Minto.." Kisshu weakly tried to speak.

"He's protected you for all this time, he's saved you, he's…"

"Minto.."

"…and I understand that sometimes he's been maniacal, exaggerated, but in the end he's…"

"Minto that's enough!" Kisshu said raising his voice a little bit.

"It useless anyway."

"Right" said Ichigo "because he too knows very well that my accuses are true. "

Kisshu, who had turned with the intention of leaving, stopped and slowly turned again to look at the girl.

"No" he calmly answered her "it' because I know that you're just a selfish, in sensitive person and that it would be useless to explain everything to you."

"Try, today is the lies' day."

"Fine them, even if I don't know for how long you'll be able to seriously listen to me."

This said, Kisshu sat and, after a couple of minutes, during which he reordered his ideas, said:

"Actually Deep Blue has never existed. The only enemy you've always know was Mark Aoyama."

END OF THE CHAPTER

Oh dear, that's why you must never trust boys (and girls, let's be fair) who seem perfect.

Hope you guys liked the chapter.

See you soon.

Bebbe5


	10. Leaving

A/N okay, here we are with a new chapter. Excuse me if this time I won't answer to your reviews, but I really have no time and I wanted to post this. Thanks to all those who left a comment, to all those who put my story in the favourite's or followed's lists.

Thank you all and I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter.

CHAPTER 10

"_Actually Deep Blue has never existed. The only enemy you've always know was Mark Aoyama."_

Everybody looked at Kisshu, not being able to let out any sound. Even Ichigo was looking at him and, after those words, her cold mask had partially dropped.

What the hell was he saying? How could it be that their enemy had always been in front of them and they had never noticed? How could it be that the boy so fond of justice, of nature, of love towards her was so cruel and heartless?

Like he had guessed her thoughts, Kisshu hurried to explain:

"Well, at the beginning Deep Blue existed, but only under a spirit form. That's why he needed a body to carry out his plans. So he started to look for a subject who fitted him, since he wanted to conquer your planet and would have been easier with a human under his power."

"Excuse me, why Masaya? He was good, sensitive… what has he found in him?"

"This is exactly the point. Masaya didn't have any of those good qualities you'd just enlisted."

"How can you say this? How can you _prove _this?" Ichigo asked him, angered and touched on a raw nerve.

"Because I know that Deep Blue would never have chosen a pure-hearted person. He needed someone with his same wishes of power, one who wouldn't have had scruples for reaching his purpose."

"I don't believe you!" Ichigo firmly declared.

"Then you'll certainly be able to explain why, since you had received the red data animal genes and so you've become stronger and, most important, reactive to the Mew Aqua, he hadn't chose to posses one of you, won't you?"

When he saw that the girl wasn't answering he continued:

"Logically, it would have been easier, but he had never been able to stand a pure and goo heart. He could enter in a body only with the complete allowance of the person and, most important, the chosen one had to possess all the qualities I've mentioned before. So, the fact that he has chosen Masaya proves my theory. But then something has happened which Deep Blue couldn't have been able to foresee: the boy had overpowered him. At that point he had tried to escape, but it was too late: his power, even if still weak, was enough to help Masaya completing what they had started together, the conquest of the Earth. So, he had kept him within himself until the end and, when Ichigo had decided to hit him, he had made Deep Blue go out do that the ray fully hit him and instead let Masaya unharmed. It's a little bit twisted thing to say, but I think I've told you everything."

There was a moment of silence, then Pai spoke:

"Excuse me Kisshu, but since when you've been aware of this?"

"Well, I confess you that I became aware of it pretty soon."

"Then may I know why you didn't tell us before?" Pai asked him, furious.

"Would you have believed me?" the other replied fixing his golden orbs in the purple ones of his brother who, lowering his gaze, shook his head.

"That's why I didn't tell you. Besides I didn't have any concrete proof, just supposition told by my, allow me to use this adjective, infallible instinct."

"Hey, Mr. Instinct, if you knew like you're saying why didn't you destroy it when you could?" Zakuro asked him, a little bit skeptical.

"Simple: because I put faith in him, I wanted to believe that he would have saved our people and I did it till the end. I didn't care if he exterminated all of you, as long as it helped my people, I didn't have to care. But then…"

"Ichigo arrived." Minto finished for him.

"Yeah, at the beginning it was just a game. I have documented myself a little bit and it's not so weird for you humans to have fun with a girl during a war, so just don't make a big scandal of it. Then I realized that, when I didn't see her, when she treated me badly, when I saw her in Masaya's arms, my heart ached terribly, I felt empty, so I understood, I don't feel ashamed to admit it, that I've fallen in love. Unconditionally and desperately. I've tried to make her understand this and I realize that I've been a little bit too rash and violent but, come on, that's the way I am".

There was a general chuckle, mixed with emotion, especially from the girls.

"Then why didn't you spared me all this?" Ichigo suddenly asked, trembling from head to toe, while she tried to restrain her tears.

"IF YOU REALLY LOVED ME WHY DIDN'T YOU SPARE ME EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED? WHY DIDN'T YOU SPARE ME THIS SUFFERENCE?"

Kisshu looked at her, extremely calmly. Then, raising from his chair, he approached to her and said:

"How dare you asking me this? You've shouted me every offence possible and imaginable, without worrying about how much of truth was in them. You've always pushed me away in a bad way. Nevertheless I've always protected you, risking even my life, I've always looked over you when Masaya was with you in order to avoid that he somehow hurt you. What else did you want me to do? Pray tell me."

"You could tell me what you've found out" she replied.

"For what purpose? For hearing you shouting against me again? No, if you'll excuse me, I was a little bit fed up with all of this."

"At least you could try."

"Here for you, ladies and gentlemen, a typical example of a human girl: selfish, arrogant, spoiled and pretentious."

"Stop it, you don't have the right to talk to me like this."

"You're right, besides what's the point in arguing? Soon we won't have the occasion for doing it anymore."

Those last words silenced not only the girl, but also the others.

Then Taruto dared to ask.

"Excuse me Kisshu, why are you saying this?"

His brother looked at him, his face serious, then said:

"I decided to go away."

"What?" Pie exclaimed "Kisshu, don't be a fool, come on! What do you mean when you say that you're going away?"

"If my memory is good, at home they still need us. We should help them with the Mew Aqua. If you and Taruto want to remain here, though, there's no problem, I can handle it by myself."

"Well, actually we…." The younger one started.

"I've imagined it. Do you remember that I have an infallible instinct?"

"Come on Kisshu, think about it, do you really want to go?"

"What is here for me? Yes, there are you, my brothers, but, personally, I would like to see my planet again, or at least what remains of it, and seeing it revive. I'm sorry, but you will have to go on without me. So, can you give me the Mew Aqua so that I can go?"

A little bit reluctant., Ryou passed him the small suitcase containing the precious object, then he looked at him and, smiling sadly, said:

"With whom will I argue from now on?"

Kisshu sighed amused and offered him his hand, which the blonde immediately shook.

Then it was Taruto's turn:

"Kisshu, you can't go away. The spaceship is almost completely destroyed and we will need some time to repair it." He said with hopeful eyes.

Kisshu looked at him with a sweet smile, then said:

"You forget that I came here before you, with another ship."

Taruto hugged him and, with tears in his eyes, said:

"I'll miss you very much."

"Me too, little one, me too" Kisshu answered hugging him tightly.

The nit was the turn of Minto, Lettuce, Purin and Zakuro, who hugged him all together.

"And now what will we do without your jokes?" Minto said.

"Hey, weren't you the one saying that without me you still would have found something?"

"I was lying."

"I had understood that."

"Remember: you're cool" Purin told him.

"Thanks little monkey. Take care of him for me, will you?" he said glancing towards Taruto, who deeply blushed.

"Yes sir" she said, standing at attention.

"And to you" said Kisshu, turning to Lettuce "I'll ask to take care of the other one. You never know, without me he won't know how to spend his days and will soon freak out."

"You can count on it" she answered.

"And to me, won't you give me anyone to look after?" Zakuro playfully asked him.

"Evryone if you please. They're a group of little kids and they need an adult to be looked after"

"Oh tank, I'm flattered." She replied.

"Hey, who do you say is a little kid?" Keichiiro asked, popping out from the kitchen with a pack in his hands.

Kisshu looked at him curiously, then, realizing that it probably contained some food for his travel, laughed:

"Ah, surely not you. You need a lot of experience to cook in that way."

"How do you know of my coo… hold on! Now I know how my slice of pies disappeared."

"Well….." the alien just managed to say.

Then it was Pie's turn. Between the two of them, though, there wasn't any exchange of words, just a long encounter of gazes. Then, almost simultaneously, they placed their right hands on the other's shoulder, in their typical salute gesture. Something happened though, which left everybody astonished, Kisshu included. Pie attired the other to himself hugging him tightly.

"Be careful, okay?"

Kisshu, after a moment of surprise, hugged him back saying:

"I'll miss you too, you grumpy."

When they left each other, Ichigo raised her eyes, waiting for the alien to say goodbye to her, but Kisshu passed over her, like he had not even seen her, heading to the door.

He stopped just put of it and turned to say goodbye one last time:

"Well, see you all. Goodbye to you too, Ichigo."

And, with those words, he dematerialized, leaving the place and his occupiers in the most absolute silence.

END OF THE CHAPTER


	11. And now?

**N/A Ok, here we are, with this next chapter. I'm almost done and I'm glad that you liked my story. I'm sorry if I don't answer you one by one, but I hope you understand. Anyway, my exams are going to start on the 22****nd**** so, I'll post the last chapter before that date.**

**For now, enjoy this one ;)**

**Bebbe5**

**P.S. Thank you very much to all those who review and put my story in their favourites. I'm really flattered^^**

Chapter 11

He had gone away.

For real.

Like a light spring breeze which brings a bit of summer with itself, like a wave which, even if passing fast, leaves a trace on the sand.

Ichigo was staring at the empty space between the jambs of the door where, until some moments before, there has been Kisshu, that alien who, even if impulsive, impetuous and even a little bit impertinent, had always looked over her, protected her… loved her.

'But how could you know this?' a tiny voice said in her head 'Look at the way he behaved. He was trying to destroy the human race – he himself has said that he didn't give a thing if it had disappeared – he was cruel, he was…'

The girl stopped those thoughts immediately and with loathe. How could she kept on formulating them after all those things that had happened? After that unruly courting which every girl dreamed for herself, after that protection that, at least she had believed so before everything shattered in pieces, only the Blue Knight had been capable of offering to her?

Her gaze finally managed to move towards the others who, not caring (or maybe they were?) of her stillness, had started tidying up the room, which was still a mess after the furious fight between the two boys.

Actually, there were still some fallen tables here and there in the cafè, one of them was in pieces.

"Look" Pie was saying "he's calculated everything in details: he's gone before he had to tidy up. The same lazy rowdy alien."

The others chuckled weakly, still a little bit shattered. Once in a while someone sent a gaze to Ichigo, ma none of them was friendly. They were looks full of hatred and contempt, clearly born from her hypocrisy and her selfishness.

How could she blame her? After all she, the Mew Mew's leader, the one who fought for peace and justice, had let herself being overwhelmed by the prejudice alien equal enemy, without giving her saviour the possibility to explain, to make her understand his behaviour.

She understood that it was all her fault if a tragedy of universal proportions had almost happened: if she had let Kisshu explain, probably she could have stopped Masaya, before he had completed his transformation.

But it was too late: she had ruined everything and had remained alone.

That last establishment was swept away by a hand which softly leaned on her shoulder.

Raising her gaze, her chocolate-brown irises met the green ones of the most understanding of her friends: Lettuce.

The green mew mew was looking at her with gentleness and sympathy.

Suddenly, with that voice which managed to calm everyone, she said:

"Everything's going to be alright Ichigo, trust me." Then she hugged her.

"I'm a stupid Lettuce, I ruined everything and I couldn't even apologize to him." She said basking in the soothing hands of her friend.

"Then why are you still here?" a voice, which belonged to Pie interrupted them.

"Run, go to him and do it, huh?"

"Do you think I'm still in time?" The red haired girl asked him hopefully.

"I don't know, but if you run like the wind, maybe you can reach him."

"Fine, I'm going" she finished, suddenly full of energy and, after not even a second, she had burst out of the door.

"It would be a pity if she didn't reach him in time" Purin commented.

"I don't think she can." Minto said.

"I think she can." Ryou replied.

"What is this, a bet Shirogane?"

"What else do you think it is Aizawa?"

"Well, I think that between people of the same social range it can be done. What are the the stakes?"

"Dinner outside."

"Sounds alluring. In the most luxurious restaurant of Tokyo?"

"Obviously. If you win I pay. If I win, well you will grant me a second date."

"Mhm, things are becoming serious, but I will risk."

"I'm immensely happy you will."

"Ow, look at them" Purin commented "They're made one for the other."

"Right, like Kisshu and Ichigo." Taruto replied.

"What do you mean?"

"That your friend has gone away leaving us to tidy up too. More similar than this…."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo was running down the streets, without worrying to bump into the people she found on her path.

In the rush, she had forgotten to ask Pie where Kisshu had parked the spaceship, ma it didn't matter. Her instinct was guiding her straight towards a perfect place for hiding, a place that, by then, she knew like her pockets: the Inohara park.

She kept on running, until she found herself in front of one of the park's entrances and, without stopping, she went in.

She didn't knew where exactly her feet were bringing her, but she let them act independently: she had learned to trust her feline senses.

Suddenly (she was almost at the center of the park) she heard a tremendous rumble and, from a small beech wood nearby, something black, big and circular sprang out at light speed: it surely was the spaceship.

"KISSHU!" she screamed with all the strength she had in her throat, stopping abruptly. But the spaceship had already left and was quickly going away in the sky towards the planet where, probably, it would have never returned from.

She fell on her knees and she started to sob desperately. All that fatigue… wasted.

He had gone and she would have never seen him again.

A light breeze raised, caressing her face and bringing away some of her tears.

At seeing this Ichigo thought:

'Maybe, if I leave them to the wind, my words will reach you.'

She took a small breath then screamed:

"KISSHU, I'M SORRY, FORGIVE ME. I'VE BEEN A STUPID FOR NOT LISTENING TO YOU. IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I DON'T CARE IF YOU WILL THINK THAT I'M EVEN MORE HYPOCRITICAL THIS WAS BUT I.. CARE FOR YOU, YOU'RE IMPORTANT FOR ME AND… AND..."

She was afraid of going on, she was afraid of admitting that , of admitting that feeling which she had felt for so long, even when the illusion of Masaya was still alive.

Suddenly two arms, very pale, encircled her waist, startling her. Anyway a moment was all she needed to realize who was their owner, because she heard that voice a little bit husky and very sweet, which she had feared she would not have heard ever again:

"That's enough, kitten. That's enough, for now." He said tightening his hold on her more.

"K-Kisshu?" she said turning and meeting two amber orbs which were softly looking at her.

"B-but weren't you gone? I thought that…"

"Let's put it this way. You have to thank my alien heart which retains love and not hatred. I wanted to give you a last chance and I see, with pleasure, that you immediately grabbed it."

"Oh Kisshu." She said, full of joy.

The two stayed a bit in silence, looking at each other then Ichigo, like pushed by and invisible force, raised on her tiptoes in order to kiss him. She was reaching out more and more, when she got a few centimeters away from the alien's face she closed her eyes and brushed against… the skin of his cheek.

Astonished, she opened her eyes. He was looking at her smiling.

"I'm sorry, but even if I forgave you, this doesn't mean that I want to start again with you immediately. I hope you understand."

"Of course, don't worry, I'll be patient."

"Ah, if you will be just like I was, I won't worry a bit."

"Good" she said a little bit embarrassed "hem, what do you think, shall we go back to the café?"

"Good idea. You want a lift?" he asked.

"With pleasure" Ichigo answered happily grabbing his hand.

And the tow disappeared in the air happy like they've never been.

END OF THE CHAPTER.


	12. The last trial

**A/N: I'm sorry, really really sorry. I know that I promised to post this chapter before the 22****nd****, but my exams arrived sooner than I thought. Now they're over, finally. **

**Ok, this is the final chapter, ç_ç. Since so, I want to thank all those who left a review to the last chapter.**

**KISSHUFAN4EVER: Thank you for having followed my story since the beginning and thank you for making me notice some mistakes that slept from my fingers while typing. I hope you'll like this chapter. Thank you again.**

**THE KELPIE: See? I continued! . Thanks for your review.**

**XXXILOVEKISSHUXXX: Don't be sad. I'm not that busy, I'll just go to the University ^^. If you want to write to me, you're very welcome to do it.**

**I really hope you'll learn Italian. The neo-european languages are, in my opinion, the most beautiful in the world. You've nothing to ask sorry for. Thank you for your kind reviews.**

**A presto (see you soon)**

**ANIMEGUYSAREMY LIFE: I think that you're review, even if brief, is really flattering . **

**I also want to thank all those who put me and my story in the favourites' lists. Thank you very much.**

**Ok, here we go. **

CHAPTER 12

"Here we are!" Kisshu exclaimed as the two suddenly appeared in the café, with Ichigo grasping him. The girl had never experimented the teleport and was a bit dizzy.

"Kitten, are you alright?" the alien asked her a bit amused, a bit worried.

"Yes, yes" she answered "it's just that I've never tried it before and now the world's spinning a bit. I just hope I'll get used to it soon."

"Oh, did you hear her? She hopes to _get used to it _soon." Ryou mischievously intervened, and he immediately received a hit in the shoulder by Minto.

"Check your tongue Shirogane." She admonished him.

"Yes, check your tongue, I've already got the part of the pervert." Kisshu added, joking.

"You know Aizawa" said Ryou ignoring the alien "the fact that they're here, _together_ , means that you lost your bet and that you owe me two dinners."

"Oh, that's true!" she exclaimed "Drat Kisshu, couldn't you have left a little bit sooner?" she asked ironically.

"Eh, unfortunately my little heart would never have forgiven itself" said Kisshu looking as if better wouldn't melt in his mouth, as he approached Ryou ans said to him in a very audible hiss:

"Hey Blondie, you promised me the 50%."

Open heaven, fall world. At those words there was a general uproar:

"What's this all about Shirogane?" Minto cried.

"Kisshu, do you know that my legs are aching because of you?" Ichigo added to what her companion had said.

"Come on girls, calm down." Ryou tried to say.

"Yes, I was only joking." Kisshu tried to help him.

"Joking? How dare you kid us?" the girls said.

"Oh, look who's talking!" the guys sapute back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Keichiiro cried, startling everybody. Nobody had ever seen him so.. so.. angry.

After a couple of seconds, though, his face returned normal, like nothing had happened.

"would you like a piece of cake?" he said with his usual kind tone, before going towards the kitchen.

Everybody looked at him, without managing to say anything.

Suddenly, Pie said:

"Ryou are you sure that he is psychologically alright?"

"You know, when he behaves like that I ask myself the same thing, but if I sent him in an asylum, except for the fact that he is my best friend, who will make the cakes then?" the boy answered grinning, trying to ease the tension.

"Well, then… THE LAST WHO ARRIVES WILL GET A SLICE LESS!" Purin cried, launching herself towards the kitchen.

Taruto followed hot on her heels, the others just walked, some hand in hand, some with an arm encircling the waist of the other, some side by side with a light blush on their cheeks, some alone.

All of them, anyway, had a beautiful smile printed on their face.

Everything was over: the pain, the lies, the fear.

Everything had disappeared, leaving space for a sensation of happiness, of calmness.

There was joy while the glasses clinked during a toast;

there was happiness while the forks full of cake clattered against the plates;

the was euphoria while the pieces of cake that had filled plates and mouths before, flew around the room collided with the amused faces of the fighters.

It seemed that nothing would have broken that sweet harmony that always follows the hard moments, the wars anymore.

No problem seemed too big, there was no danger loomed on the horizon except maybe…

"Kisshu calm down, you just have to meet my father, not to fight against Deep Blue."

Ichigo was trying to calm the alien boy who was hyperventilating.

"But what if he doesn't like me? What if when he sees my ears he starts screaming? Ichigo, try to understand me at least a little bit."

"Sorry, you had no second thoughts when you tried to get rid of Masaya, what's a meeting with my father?"

"I remind you that he was trying to kill you, otherwise I wouldn't have tried to do the same with him (manhandled him to the utmost, I admit it) because you would have suffered. I can't fight against you father, can I?"

"Why should you fight against him? No, wait, don't tell me that…"

"Do you think I would have missed the duel between Masaya and your father? I wouldn't have for all the money in the world. No my dear, I was on the roof with some popcorns, enjoying the show. By the way, why the hell did you stop your father? Things were heating up."

"I won't give you this answer, because you already know it. By the way, here we are. Come on, take a deep breath and let's go inside."

Kisshu did as she had said, inhaling as much air as he could, like that was the last time he would have been able to do it.

Once they entered, a woman with the same hair and the same eyes of Ichigo.

"HI!" she cried out euphorically "I'm the mother of Ichigo, we finally meet…?" she then asked with a questionino look.

"Kisshu" the alien readily answered "nice to meet you" he then added shaking the hand the woman was offering him.

"Are they here?" a male voice asked from the living room.

"Yes, sweetheart, they are."

"Good. Young man, come here."

Kisshu looked at Ichigo with an expression between worried and amused, before he went towards the room.

He entered and the door closed behind him with a loud 'thud'. The boy turned and found himself in front of a man with dark hair and light brown, particularly serious eyes.

In a second he decided that, probably, the arrogance he so often used in similar cases wouldn't have helped him. Putting it aside was the wisest thing to do.

"So, you're the one who wants to be my daughter's boyfriend."

"Well, theoretically yes." Kisshu answered cautiously.

"Theoretically? Boy, I want you to be sincere with me. I love my little girl and I won't let her go with the first who's arrived. Look at what happened with that Masaya. First he tells me that he and Ichigo had reflected a lot on their relationship, then he leaves her alone going God knows where, saying that he wasn't interested in her anymore (N/A version of the situation created to measure for the parents of Ichigo). You'll understand if I'm a little bit prejudiced."

"Of course sir, I understand very well and I'll try to answer sincerely to all your questions." Kisshu answered a little bit relieved. It was just that? He just had to be different from Masaya? Then he was already half-way through that.

"Who are your parents?"

Damn, never speak too soon.

"Well, I… you see…. I'm a foreigner."

"Damn sure you are. My God, how can you be so pale? You seem quite weak. And those eyes? I wonder what Ichigo sees in you. If I didn't know that it's absurd, I would say that you're an alien."

Kisshu, in the meantime, had tightened his fists, trying to calm himself down. Quite weak him?

Ah, he would have shown him. Not even his beloved's father could be permitted to say such things about him.

"Well then my dear sir" he answered "you discovered me: I'm an alien."

While saying this, he made his ears reappear: he had kept them hidden until that moment thanks to his powers.

The man looked at him, astonished, before bursting out laughing.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny! Look, I'm not an idiot. And tell me: did you make Masaya disappear, maybe by sending him into your dimension?"

"No, to tell the truth I challenged him in a duel and then I killed him." Kisshu said , more relaxed. Jeez, telling the truth was revealing itself to be easier than foreseen.

"Ah yes, and why did you do that?" the father of Ichigo asked, still smiling.

"He was trying to kill your daughter, that's why."

Suddenly the man's face became serious.

"Are you still joking? Because if you are, I'm not liking it."

"I've never been more serious in my life, sir. You asked me the truth and I answered with that. Look, I'll show you that everything's true."

This said, with a snap of his fingers, he made all the furniture levitate around the room, then put it down again.

The father of Ichigo looked at him, astonished.

After some minutes, he managed to say:

"But, is everything true then? I mean, that you've fought for my daughter?"

"Yes, sir. I've also risked my life for her and I would do that again. Probably you're considering me like the one who wanted to destroy the Earth and who have caused all those incidents. Well, I was like that before I fell in love with your daughter and…"

"That's enough." Shintaro interrupted him with a firm voice.

Kisshu was waiting in silence. And now? Had he made the right move by saying the truth?

"So, Masaya is really out of the circulation because of you?" the eventually asked.

The alien looked at him astonished: it was clear that, by his answer, depended the approval of Ichigo's father.

"Yes" he answered in the end.

"Then… Welcome into my family!" the man exclaimed, catching Kisshu by surprise. "I couldn't stand that guy, always behaving like a polite gallant."

The conversation which followed that was one of the most pleasurable Kisshu ever had.

_Some hours later_

"I still can't believe that you've obtained my father's approval. Masaya needed a century for that." Ichigo was saying.

"Hey, are you comparing me to Masaya?" the alien asked, joking "Anyway did you see? It's always good to tell the truth."

"Yes, you're right." The girl answered.

"So " Kisshu said "we have to celebrate: pizza and cinema, or restaurant and a walk?"

"Gosh, it's hard to decide."

"Calm down, I'll pay."

The girl looked at him astonished.

The alien hurried to explain:

"I work at home."

"Uh, cool, what are you doing?"

"Consultant for spaceships. No, come on, I'm joking. After the end of the war, I put myself at various businesses disposal for researches and similar things. It pays enough. So, what do we do?"

"I'd say restaurant and a walk then."

"Deal. I love you." He said softly kissing her.

Ichigo happily responded. When they separated, she looked at him in the eyes and answered:

"Me too."

Still holding their hands, the two went towards the city, but, most of all, towards a future and a life together.

THE END

**N/A Well, this is it I think. Thank you very much again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was far more stupid than the others.**

**See ya**

**Bebbe5**


End file.
